


The Silent Pawn

by ericsonclan



Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gen, Interrogation, Politics, Selectively mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet is assigned to get information out of a hostage of the Sato Clan and is surprised by the type of person she meets.
Relationships: Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499
Kudos: 5





	The Silent Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“I’m only going to say this one more time,” Violet growled, her face twisting in annoyance as she looked down at the cowering man. His suit was filthy from the muddy street, his feet kicking desperately to push him further away from her. Violet closed the distance in a single moment, grasping the suit collar and pushing him against the wall. “Where is the money you owe?” she hissed, causing the man to whimper more.

“I-I don’t-” He was cut off by the sound of Violet’s fist which hit the wall next to him. “I don’t have all of it.” His voice cracked as he tried to give a sympathetic expression to someone who couldn’t care less. Violet let out a frustrated groan while she tossed him back to the ground. His wallet slipped out from his pocket due to the impact. Without a word Violet leaned down and picked it up, taking all of his money before tossing the empty wallet back his way. It slid across the mud, hitting against his thigh.

“A week.”

“W-what?” The man watched Violet walk away down the alleyway. She turned around to look at him again. 

“If you don't have the money by then, I’ll be the least of your problems.” Violet didn’t bother to wait for him to reply; she had heard it all before. The crying, the pleading, the begging. All of them were the same: trying to get out of the trouble they had gotten themselves into. 

_They’re all idiots._ Violet’s gaze turned upwards, the slow drizzle of rain catching on her face. _Don't get involved with yakuza if you aren’t prepared to pay the price._

Suddenly her pocket buzzed. Her eyes fell upon her pocket as she reached in to grab her phone. Tsking, she turned sharply on her heel, making her way towards a meeting she wasn’t in the mood for. 

\----

Violet shuffled into the building, hitting her feet against the floor mat to shake off all the excess water while she still had a chance to. She wasn’t expecting one of her superiors to want to talk with her. Something big must’ve happened which meant only one thing: trouble. Slamming her hand against the elevator button, she waited impatiently, hoping that against all odds time would move faster in the meeting. The elevator let out a cheerful ding while the doors slid open and before Violet knew it she was in front of her superior’s door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on it.

“Enter.”

Violet obeyed, opening the door quickly and closing it. She immediately gave a bow to which her superior waved a dismissive hand.

“Just sit down.” He leaned back in his chair, waiting for Violet to sit before speaking up again. “There’s been news of a politician’s kid roaming around town here. Not only that, but it turns out he’s the flesh and blood of that very same piece of shit politician, Mason, that’s been trying to go up the ranks in Tokyo politics.” Violet’s boss kicked back his legs, inhaling a deep puff of his cigar. The fumes from it filled the room with a smoky smell. “The Sato Clan wants in on his climb, meaning we want to have him in our back pocket.”

“So, you want me to get his kid?” Violet crossed her arms, leaning forward as she spoke. 

“No, we already got him,” he said smugly for a moment. Then his expression turned sour. “But that brat won’t speak up. Won’t tell us shit about his dad.” He snuffed out his cigar, tossing it aside when he was done. “That’s where you come in,” His cold eyes locked with Violet’s. “Make him talk. I don’t care how, just don’t fucking kill him.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, I’ll send the location. Don’t fail me,” His tone was thick with warning.

Violet nodded without a word and strode to the door. She sipped out of the room and back into the puddle-ridden streets. She hated these kinds of tasks, but there was no other choice. One slip up on her part and she’d end up paying a price, maybe even one that could cost her life. Her feet slammed down into a puddle, splashing the contents all over her pant legs as she walked towards the destination. She was greeted at the entrance of the warehouse by two lowly grunts who immediately let her in. Violet walked down the hallway. The echoes of other voices rang throughout it. 

“Just tell us what we need to know and this will stop.” The man looked over when he heard footsteps enter the room and was surprised to see Violet standing there. She looked over to see two men standing in front of a chair. A young man looking around her age was tied there. His hands were bound behind his back while his legs were strapped to the legs of the chair. 

“What are you doing here?” the man with a long jagged scar on his nose asked as Violet strolled over. Now that she was closer she could see the damages that they had inflicted on the young man. Blood had dried on the corners of his dreadlocks from brushing against the wounds on his face. The purple blotches on his face contrasted sickeningly against his dark skin. 

“I was sent to get information.” 

The men's eyes widened at her statement. The silence stood heavily in the room for a minute. 

“So get out.” Violet growled.

One of the men scrambled their way out of the door in an instant while the one with the scar stared at Violet with disdain before reluctantly leaving the room.

Violet took a few more steps forward, stopping in front of the young man. He was trembling as he sat there trapped in place. His eyes refused to look up at her; her very presence seemed to have set him even more on edge. She stood in front of him for a moment then turned around and grabbed the chair that stood in the corner. Slamming it down on the floor, she sat down on it and leaned forward to try and catch his sight. 

“You know why you’re here, don't know?” Her question made him look up for a second then he turned his gaze downward again. His hands started to frantically move behind him. Violet’s eyebrow quirked while she watched him. He was odd to say the least. Usually at this point most people would crack, but he still didn’t talk. She watched his hands closely while they continued to move. Or maybe…

She rose up and opened the door. “Get me a desk, a piece of paper and something to write with.”

“Why do you-”

“Just do it!”

The scurrying pitter patter of feet could be heard and after a few minutes the requested items were brought. Silently she walked over and took out her hidden blade. The young man’s eyes widened in fear at the blade. Moving behind him, she cut his bindings free on his hands. The young man moved his hands forward, rubbing his wrists. A single second of relaxation washed over him before his fear took over again. Walking back Violet reclaimed her spot, her eyes studying the young man’s face for a minute. 

“Now, you know why you’re here,” She slid forward the paper and a pen. The young man hesitantly took the pen, looking at it for a moment. He processed his decision, his face still holding very little emotion to it as he wrote. The scratching of the pen stopped after a second. Violet leaned forward, wondering what he had written.

_My father_

“That’s right. I need you to tell me what you know about him.” Violet’s tone sent a shiver down his spine. His pen raced across the page to get the answer she needed.

_I know nothing_

Violet felt her heart tighten at those words. They had to be bullshit. She needed it to be bullshit; one look from her superior made it clear that she couldn’t fail this. No matter what. 

“You’re lying!” she hissed, causing the young man to lean back, frantically moving his hands about in such a way that made it seem like sign language. That information meant nothing to Violet though. She knew next to nothing of the language. Letting out a frustrated groan, she continued her interrogation. Her boss said he didn’t care how and violence didn’t seem to be the best option. So she would try talking. Hopefully something useful could be brought out in the hostage’s writings.

\----

Several hours had passed and her conversation with the young man amounted to nothing. He kept telling her the same thing again and again. That he had no information on his father’s politics or his weaknesses. He even claimed that he thought his father didn’t have any. Violet paced around the hallway that led to the entrance of the interrogation room. 

Her annoyance bubbled within her, slowly consuming her when suddenly an idea appeared in her mind. What if she tried to get him to relax by talking about something else? Then he’d slip up and reveal what he really knew about his father. Violet walked into the room and placed a small, beat-up radio beside the dreadlocked man. He glanced up for a moment at the item before returning his gaze to the floor. He never seemed to look at her for more than a mere second. 

Flipping on the radio, she spun the dial landing on a station. Quiet, calming piano music slowly filled the room. Classical music always seemed to calm people down so Violet figured the same would hold true here. The young man’s eyes shot up, a faint trace of smile playing on his lips as he stared at the radio. Violet watched him with curiosity.

“You a fan of classical music?” the young man looked over at Violet, nodding shyly then grabbing the paper he jotted down his response. 

_I play the piano or used to_

“Used to?”

A few scratches against the paper showed the next answer.

_My father thought it was a waste of time, - wanted me to focus on more important things_

“But it made you happy, didn't it? Playing the piano.” Violet leaned back in her chair while she crossed her arms. 

The young man paused at her question, thinking about it for a moment before responding.

_Yes, it helped me in a lot of ways. I have trouble speaking._

Violet’s eyes widened at the information.

“So, you can speak?”

_Yes and no - hard to explain. Signing is better for me, but not many people know it_

He caught her gaze for a second and then returned to the paper.

_Do you know it?_

“No, I don’t.”

His face seemed to fall at her response. Why did he care if she knew it? Had he forgotten the situation he was in?

His pen flew across the page then paused for a moment. He held the page closer to his chest, an unsure expression plaguing his face. Hesitantly he slid the paper forward.

_What’s your name?_

Violet stared at the question. This really was the oddest interrogation she had ever been a part of. Never before had she heard of a hostage asking their captor their name. 

“Violet.”

The young man’s face was still hard to read but his eyes were not. They seemed to light up from her response. 

He leaned over the paper again, his tongue sticking out slightly while he wrote. 

_That’s a pretty name_

_I’m Louis_

“Louis,” Violet whispered, letting the name roll off her tongue and hover in the room for a moment. She looked back up at the young man who seemed to be trying his hardest to hold eye contact. 

Violet felt the weight loosen on her shoulders. This was working.


End file.
